


About Time

by amberley



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, FBAWTFT, Fantastic Beasts, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am dying with feels right now, Ilvermorny, NEWTINA IS TOO MUCH, Newt X Tina, Precious cinnamon rolls, Sick Newt, St. Mungos, Thunderbird - Freeform, help me, how to tag, leta lestrange - Freeform, mr and mrs scamander, newt and tina, newt scamander - Freeform, newtina, porpentina - Freeform, porpentina goldstein - Freeform, porpentina scamander - Freeform, queenie - Freeform, queenie goldstein - Freeform, scamander, sweetheart summer children, tina goldstein - Freeform, tina scamander - Freeform, what am I doing with my life, worried tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberley/pseuds/amberley
Summary: Short little one shot in which Newt is in hospital and worried Tina visits him and Newt ends it with Leta for good. Inspired by the Hermione vs. Lavender scene in the half-blood prince movie ;)“…Tee-na…Tee!…na!…Tina…”Tina felt a surge of pride in her heart, and couldn’t help but smile, letting out a quiet laugh of relief. Leta’s mouth dropped open, vibrating with rage, staring at Tina with disbelief. She looked back to Newt, shaking her head, refusing to believe what was happening.“Tina.” he muttered again. Tina smiled smugly as Leta let out a gasp of shock. Leta looked to her again in pure hatred before turning on her heel and rushing out the door.Disclaimer: all rights to Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling!





	About Time

“Shh, Teen…stop chewing on your lip, it’s gonna start bleeding soon.” 

In the dead of the night, two sisters, one blonde and one dark haired, stood silently at the reception in St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. 

Tina had been absentmindedly biting on her now bright red bottom lip, eyes darting back and forth, face contorted with concern. She had received the message that Newt had been brought to the hospital after being found lying unconscious with a large bite mark of some sort upon his shoulder, and now she was worried out of her mind. 

“He’s going to be fine,” Queenie said softly, rubbing her sister’s arm, attempting to reassure her. 

“He’s _got_ to be fine.” was Tina’s sharp reply. 

"He will be. He always is." 

_I_ knew _I shouldn’t have let him go on that trip on his own._ She thought regretfully.

Her sister smiled sympathetically as the receptionist returned. 

“Thank you for waiting. We’ve confirmed that you are permitted visitors for Mr. Scamander. Please follow me.” The receptionist smiled coolly and turned on her heel, walking down the hallway. Tina exhaled with relief and anxiously shuffled behind the receptionist, Queenie dutifully following. 

After a seemingly endless walk through dozens of corridors, the receptionist pushed open a door, leading the sisters into a brightly lit room. Eyes adjusting to the light, Tina saw Newt, lying in the bed three down from the left. She visibly sagged with relief and rushed to his side. Theseus, Mrs. Scamander, and Mr. Scamander were standing silently around the cot, but Tina was too preoccupied to even notice. She sat down promptly on a chair beside the bed, folding her hands neatly on her knees. She wanted to reach out to him, to touch him, feel him, to make sure he really was alright but thought better of it.

Tina watched, immensely relieved, as his chest rose and fell slowly; he seemed to be sleeping quite soundly. His face was ashy but other than the bandages on his shoulder, he seemed unharmed. She felt as if a huge weight had suddenly been lifted off of her chest. 

“We’ve been able to confirm that his unconsciousness was caused by the venom of the creature that he was bitten by.” a nurse said busily, tending to the bandages.

“Any clue what the creature was?” Mrs. Scamander asked calmly.

The nurse shook her head, a tired look on her face. “Unfortunately not, Mrs. Scamander. Our knowledge on magical creatures is not nearly as deep as Mr. Scamander’s is. But we do know that he’ll come round.” 

Tina felt another weight being lifted off of her chest. 

_He isn’t going to die._

Suddenly, a loud bustling sounded in the direction of the door as someone burst through. 

“Where is he?” A feminine voice yelled, footsteps echoing down the corridor. _“Where-“_

“Miss Lestrange, please, you’ll wake-“ the receptionist interrupted.

“Shut up, you useless _rat!_ ” The voice screeched. The crowd turned to look to see Leta shove the receptionist painfully. 

_Leta Lestrange._

Tina felt her insides surge with loathing and annoyance.

Spotting Newt’s cot, she rushed towards it, pushing between Newt’s parents. A fleeting look of disapproval flitted across Mrs. Scamander’s face. 

“Oh, dear Newt, has he been asking for me?” Leta said, panting, her face a look of faked sympathy. Spotting Tina, however, her expression changed drastically into one of disgust. 

“What’s _she_ doing here?” 

Frustration boiling within her, Tina stood. 

“I might ask you the same question!”

Leta scoffed. “I happen to have been his girlfriend!” 

A pang of jealousy echoed through Tina’s heart. 

“I happen to be his…friend.” Tina didn’t really know what they were at this point. Close friends? Soon to be lovers? 

Leta laughed mockingly. “Oh, don’t make me laugh. You haven’t spoken in weeks-“

“Like you have!” Tina yelled. 

Leta quieted and huffed, repulsed. “I suppose you want to talk to him now that he’s suddenly all interesting-“

“He’s been bitten and poisoned, you dumb dora!” Tina shouted, exasperated. “And for the record, I’ve always found him interesting.” 

The two women stared daggers at each other, each unwilling to back down. 

They were interrupted by Newt stirring, mumbling something unintelligible; both women bent over him in concern. 

“See? He senses my presence. Don’t worry Newt, I’m here. I’m here..” Leta said, smiling. Tina felt sick to the stomach. The look on Leta’s face made her want to vomit. 

“…Tee…tee…” Newt mumbled, still asleep. The two young women watched him intently.

“…Tee…na……Tee-na…” 

Tina felt her heartbeat accelerate; was he calling her name? She looked hopefully at him, heart fluttering, bending closer. 

Leta’s face held a look of confusion. “What did he say? Is he calling my name? Leta, Newt, Leta. Lee-tah…” Leta said desperately. Tina rolled her eyes; she tasted vile in her mouth.

“…Tee-na…Tee!…na!…Tina…” 

Tina felt a surge of pride in her heart, and couldn’t help but smile, letting out a quiet laugh of relief. Leta’s mouth dropped open, vibrating with rage, staring at Tina with disbelief. She looked back to Newt, shaking her head, refusing to believe what was happening. 

“Tina.” he muttered again. Tina smiled smugly as Leta let out a gasp of shock. Leta looked to her again in pure hatred before turning on her heel and rushing out the door. 

The gazes of the small crowd followed her as she exited, and Tina sat down slowly again on the stool beside the cot. She took Newt’s calloused hand in both of hers, running her thumb soothingly across the skin on the back. Mrs. Scamander looked at the two, smiling wistfully.

“Oh to be young and to feel love's keen sting.” Mr. and Mrs. Scamander shared a beguiling look. “Well, come on everyone, Newt’s well attended.” She ushered her son and husband away, leaving Queenie standing solitary, hands folded politely and smiling playfully. 

She watched her sister smile, staring fondly at the unconscious man, hand enfolded over his. 

“About time.” she said.

Tina looked up at her sister, and could not wipe the smile off of her face. Embarrassed, she rolled her eyes, averting her gaze.

“Oh, shut up.” 

Queenie giggled cheekily and skipped out the door to join the others, leaving the two lovers alone with their little love.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it might be a little out of character for Leta, but I just really wanted to write this. Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are much much appreciated!!! Also, I'd be really grateful if you'd check out my other story,  
>  _Return_ :) 
> 
> Love, Amberley


End file.
